


On Adjectives

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The correct description for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Adjectives

One of the upperclassmen caught Kurt's eye and smiled as he and Blaine walked by. It was a perfect Indian summer day, everyone knew it might be the last warm day before a long winter, and the young men of Dalton were out on the quad studying or walking and enjoying the golden sunlight.

Kurt asked, "What is the proportion of gay to straight here?"

Blaine thought, "If we include the bi-curious, maybe twenty percent of the student body. Why?"

"I think that guy was flirting with me."

"I'm sure he was."

"So, he was gay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. At least a few of the straight guys are questioning their sexuality over you."

"Because I'm effeminate."

Blaine grinned. "That's probably what they think, but I think it's because you're beautiful."

"Which is a feminine adjective."

"No. Pretty is a feminine adjective. Handsome is, arguably, a masculine one. But beautiful is gender neutral."

Kurt regarded him skeptically, and Blaine leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Girls don't get me hard. Men do. You do." He was gratified by Kurt's blush.

He continued, "Do me a favor. Stand right there and look toward the top of that tree."

Kurt did as he asked, and Blaine snapped a picture with his phone. "Since PDAs are frowned upon, I needed an illustration."

"All right." Kurt sat down on a bench shivering a little as the breeze picked up. He looked at the picture of him that Blaine had taken.

"What the straight boys are responding to is your grace. When you walk, you show so much confidence. Even when you first spied on us... Look, some of the guys who go to school here are so patrician their sisters have blue periods, but you have more elegance walking across the room to get a soda from the vending machine than they do attending cotillion."

He drew his finger across the picture on his phone, tracing the line of Kurt's jaw and neck. "No woman in the world has this line. It's very masculine."

His voice went husky. "The first time I jerked off, not because it felt good, but -- touching myself because I wanted a man to touch me -- was on a family trip to Italy." He rolled his eyes. "Michelangelo's David has this line, too. It's beautiful."

Kurt said, "You're blushing."

"I love kissing you after study hall the best because I can feel your beard under my fingertips," Blaine confessed.

"Do you think we can sneak back to my room without anyone noticing?" Kurt asked.

"We can try, Beautiful."


End file.
